


Zoom Lens

by LeSinner



Series: Zoom Lens [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu!sasuke, Exhibitionism, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Hokage!Naruto, Karin and Sakura love to watch the action, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sasuke claims his territory by letting other people see how obsessed Naruto is with him, Sasuke loves to bottom, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSinner/pseuds/LeSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karin and Sakura wanted Sasuke for themselves - woe unto the hussy who dares trespass. But, these days, it seems to be much hotter to just watch Sasuke. Especially when he's trying so hard to get the Uzumaki to submit.</p><p>Sasuke knows someone likes to watch them get it on and he clearly thinks they’re out to steal Naruto away from him. This of course leads to bastardly behaviour - showing the world that Uzumaki was taken in the most bastardly of ways: Public claiming. </p><p>And Naruto? Well, clearly, he doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoom Lens

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost-crack. And very voyeur-ish. There will be some plot, but mostly, er, PWP? Hihi.
> 
> Basically it's about the sex habits of Naruto and Sasuke, and the deep seated possessiveness they have for eachother. They simply can't have enough of eachother.
> 
> Also! This was my first slash, and thus my first slash lemon! Posted it elsewhere before, but man it was such a hassle to get stuff posted there.

.  
.  
.

In Konoha, there were many beautiful people. And down a particular street stood two of such. Down this street, was a pair of familiar, young, hot-blooded kunoichi, seemingly thick as thieves. Pretty to look at, but too scary to touch.

(It was nothing new, really. You just don’t want to mess with a hot kunoichi. It simply went against the unwritten code – you don’t mess with them, they mess with you. You don't fuck them - they fuck you, and ride you until you're dry. Yeah. Kunoichi.)

Now, what made this situation wrong?

Because these two kunoichi were definitely not thick as thieves. In fact, Karin and Sakura weren’t even friends.

But – and this “but” was so big, it was practically Kardashian (this reference, of course, was from a universe far removed from that of the kunoichis’) – they had one thing in common (or perhaps a few several traits shared between rabid fan girls).

They loved – were obsessed with – Sasuke. They loved to watch – stalk – him, and often had duels on who got first dibs on taking Sasuke – taking, raping, dominating, making odd-haired babies with, et cetera – out on a date.

The fight for Sasuke’s heart would never end. Even when he got a hotter than hot lover himself. Ever.

Or so the village thought.

For now, they did have some sort of friendship. Or, to be more truthful, an alliance.

Now, they had a new thing in common. One that did no harm to Sasuke, or even to Sasuke’s property (the fan girl battles did tend to go overboard).

But should Sasuke ever catch wind of this, well, hell hath no fury like a possessive teme, after all. If there was one thing Konoha learned (besides avoiding all those sexy, hot woman ninjas), it was –

– to stay the hell away from his precious, wonderful, and beautifully manly Sexy Hokage.

You do not mess with the Uchiha. Or his Uzumaki.

And Karin and Sakura? They were about to do just that and as repeatedly as they can.

No longer will the Uchiha and his Uzumaki’s sex life be sacred – it was now a free show for all converted and devoted fans!

.  
.  
.

Sasuke glared.

Nothing new there, but today, oh did he glare.

He was already in a bad mood – there were more girls swooning over his dobe lately, after all.

Then here he was, feared, respected, coveted, what have you – and he was being totally ignored.  
Uchiha protocol stated he handle the offence immediately – _read,_ smite those foreign fucking whores who dared cling to the Hokage – but ANBU and even Konoha protocol demanded he treat these visiting dignitaries with respect.

Well. What Konoha didn't know couldn't possibly hurt it.

Then again, that blasted Neji was eyeing him like he was ready to defend those harpies against Sasuke. The nerve.

Meddlesome Hyuuga! Nevermind that it was actually part of Hyuuga's job description to keep Sasuke from jealousy-induced wrath-ing.

"Ladies, I'm sure you're both tired from this meeting. Why don't we finally catch some dinner, hmm?"

The Hokage's smooth voice broke Sasuke away from his ire –

The Daimyo's relative Lady of So and So and representative of So and So looked ready to protest –

"My treat! Well, Konoha's actually, but I'm offering anyway!"

– only to pour fuel on it and then set it blazing brighter than before.

_Blast that dobe! He even looks like he's enjoying the attention! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

The foreign visitors were so pleased, they wasted no time clutching the Hokage's arms to their well-endowed bosoms, tittering and simpering like stupid _cows_ (who the fuck cares that cows didn't really simper).

He couldn't reaaaaally blame the Hokage. He was kind of charming, and really magnetic. 

Yeah.

The Hokage was dangerous. (Check his track record - just  _look_ at the number of his enemies turned friends. Ridiculous. Positively manga-worthy.)

 _Probably fake,_ Sasuke thought spitefully _._

"Hokage-sama, oh, the pleasure is all ours."

"Maybe we can even have some dessert afterwards?"

The Hokage was unaffected by blatant invitation; neither did the breast-arm contact move him. To the women, it was either that he was simply a gentleman, or he just didn't swing that way.

 _He was bi, actually, but nobody, least of all these harpies, needed to know that_ , Sasuke _spitefully_ thought.

"Mah, perhaps. I'm sure Old Man Teuchi's got some dessert somewhere in the menu! Man, I've been hankering for ramen!"

Sasuke smirked behind his porcelain mask. Spitefully. That's right, bitches, you're not sinking your claws in this man.

"Well! Let's get a move on, then. Lee, why don't you lead our guests over? Neji, you, too. And you, Sasuke –" Sasuke's eyes brightened behind his mask, sure his Hokage was going to set things right tonight!

"Sasuke," the Hokage carried on, "Take this to the records room, will you? You can go home after. I'm off to dinner, ja!"

And with a theatrical swish of the Hokage cloak, the room was left empty besides Sasuke himself.  
Sasuke smashed the closest wall.

.  
.  
.

Not five minutes later, Sasuke was fuming as he put away the no doubt important – it had to be important, to have such an elite ANBU filing the damn things – documents.

Ready to go home and sulk, and resign the Hokage himself from the bedroom (if the dobe dared go home smelling of female sex and cum, he'd castrate the most powerful man in Fire Country himself), Sasuke moved to stand away from the filing cabinet.

Only to be met with Resistance.

A good-smelling, male, bedroom-voiced Resistance. Who had its crotch directly rested on Sasuke's ass.

  
"Get off me, dobe," the ANBU elite growled. "Shouldn't you be having dinner and _dessert_ by now?"

"I couldn't leave just like that, Sasuke." The Hokage teasingly trailed his tongue down the column of the ANBU captain's neck as he ground his hardness against the captain's delicious ass. "Not when they think I'm available. Not when I appear like _unclaimed_  territory, _Sasuke_ ," The Hokage punctuated his words with hot, tight thrusts against Sasuke's toned ass, knowing exactly which buttons to push.

(Let it be known, buzz words like  _unclaimed_ and  _territory_ usually set Sasuke off on a frothy tangent.)

Sasuke found he couldn't move his hands – the Hokage had bound his wrists with a single, large hand. Then the Hokage's free hand trailed hotly from Sasuke's chest, down, down, skirting Sasuke's steadily turgid length, to run sensually over a toned thigh, to the juncture of his perineum and thigh, molesting, and deliberately arousing.

Sasuke wanted to fight back, to growl, to show that he was not pleased (he could still smell those women's perfume clinging to the Hokage's arms) but while the mind was strong, the flesh was weak, and his flesh was so, so weak to his Hokage's burning touch.

Suffice it to say, Sasuke's body spoke for him when his ass presented itself to the Hokage's heat, spreading his legs wide and bowing his back obscenely as his mind took flight. He was practically a cunt in heat!

He hated losing control – but he surrendered without hesitation, each and every time to his Hokage. This was the only man who could own him without even a word, own him with but a glance.

The Hokage rubbed himself sensually against Sasuke, and Sasuke could immediately tell the Hokage wore no clothing.

Sasuke's eyes fell shut. His Hokage was suddenly naked, while he himself was fully clothed. _Oh, fuck. Oh, yes_. He could feel the length of the Hokage’s cock!  
Before he knew it, he himself was completely bare save for his porcelain mask, feeling his master's hand rub clever, hot fingers on his nipples, then down, slithering with such cleverness to his –

"Oh, yes, _nnnngh_ , oh…" Sasuke lay open and vulnerable to his Hokage.

The hand pumped him leisurely, while the other hand released Sasuke's wrists (and Sasuke, being the well-trained ninja he was, kept his hands attached to the cabinet) and fitted Sasuke's lean body along the Hokage's tightly. Then it clamped on Sasuke's hip, pulling him closer again as the Hokage's own engorged length frotted against Sasuke's ass cheeks, leaving behind trails of hot wetness.

Sasuke was a pervert, he really was. His imagination could run wild all day, imagining the myriad of ways the Hokage could take him, or sometimes he'd imagine himself on the giving end. Then again, being filled by his Hokage was a special kind of pleasure. And this particular session was just boiling his blood.

No penetration, _not yet._  No oral, no. But oh yes, yes, yes, this definitely agreed perfectly well with Sasuke's perversions.

This was going to be hard, fast, perhaps a bit brutal, but utterly delicious. Sasuke’s lips formed a loose, almost rabid grin.

“Miss me already then, Hokage-sama?”

In response, the Hokage nipped a turned jaw. Well, if Sasuke wanted to put it that way, sure, why not.

Slowly, the Hokage's hand increased its tempo, beating his subordinate's staff with searing expertise, faster, and faster. Sasuke could barely keep his thoughts straight; his Hokage was rubbing the slit of his length tortuously, spreading his pre-cum lewdly; his Hokage's cock sliding up, down, up, down, up, down, then perilously close to his hole, and, and –

_There was an intruder in the room, dobe, dobe, someone's watching us-you, cover your ass, dobe, don't let them see you; watching the dobe slide his finger inside me, oh and –_

"Oh _fuck,_ Naruto, _Naruto,_ dobe, I'm _coming!"_

.  
.  
.

Sasuke opened his eyes and dizzily looked down. And then, he thought, _damn, dobe, this is kinda hot_ ]. Sasuke's breathy pants grew heavier as he looked upon his dobe's handiwork. 

Sasuke's cock was still red, angry and hard. There was no cum, no jizz, no ejaculate painting the cabinet's flat surface.

None, besides the pre-cum from Sasuke's cock smeared on the cabinet, there was nothing.

Why?

Because just as Sasuke was one hell of a pervert, the Hokage was just as perverted as he.

The Hokage loved giving his precious Sasuke orgasms.

And dry ones were fucking awesome. Maximum stimulation!

So there the Hokage's hand was, two broad fingers, the index and thumb, at the base of Sasuke's cock, keeping the juice he so loved to orally draw off Sasuke from painting the filing cabinet.

And while the Hokage's right hand was occupied with preserving Sasuke's pleasure, the left moved. The finger already inside went deeper. Both arms covered Sasuke's front, the left just had to delve deeper between Sasuke's thighs and the mental image Sasuke conjured was already too hot.

Sasuke trembled. His legs spread shakily wider in base as his ass waved high up in the air. His dry orgasm made him feel like he was fit to burst, like his body was over-sensitized, tingly from being so close to cumming.

He rested his head with a loud thump on the filer. The lubed finger turned into two, efficiently and quickly preparing him as they entered into his slickened heat. Then it withdrew to circle his hole and enter again.

Then three.

Then four.

The Hokage's lips, teeth, and tongue trailed across Sasuke's broad shoulders. He suckled and kissed wetly.

Sasuke moaned and panted loudly, hands still glued of their own volition. Sasuke's body swayed back and forth with pleasured force.

"I have less than fifteen minutes before those diplomats double back for me, Sasuke, maybe even less than ten," The Hokage grunted/growled/husked.

Sasuke groaned at the rough arousal he could hear rasping in the Hokage's voice. Already he can tell where this was going.

The Hokage turned Sasuke on wobbly legs to face him before he moved Sasuke's mask to steal a hot kiss. When they parted, saliva remained bridging them together.

"Sasuke, I'm going to fuck you hard, and you're going to mark me like you usually do." He sounded so matter-of-fact; Sasuke loved it, as though marking the Hokage was just so routine for them. It was, actually.

He lifted Sasuke, just as Sasuke wrapped long legs around the muscular Hokage.

The Hokage fooled around a bit as he waited for Sasuke to respond. He teasingly dragged the head of his cock over Sasuke's twitching hole as he ran a hand from Sasuke's ass to his thighs then back again. Sasuke' legs were sexy, sexy killer legs.

Sasuke's eyes glittered. His voice came out hoarse, as though he had been screaming instead of harshly chanting his pleasure.

"You're saying I can mark you where they can see it?" Sasuke's toes curled at the thought. He was a possessive bastard, after all.

Blue eyes gleamed naughtily at Sasuke.

"Make it good, Sasuke. You know I heal fast."

The Hokage and his Subordinate locked eyes as the Hokaged slowly lowered his Subordinate onto his own neglected cock.

Sasuke sank onto his Hokage's cock, eyes reflexively rolling back, and moaned at how beautifully full and full and full and sexy and slick he felt. It was a huge cock, and he absolutely loved it, especially the ridged veins indenting against his inner walls. He loved how the larger than average penis simply curved into him, grinding against his prostate gland relentlessly. _Fuck_.

"Sasuke, Sasuke. So hot and _tight,"_   Naruto growled lowly. Sasuke could feel the delicious intrusion acutely.

Sasuke growled back in response, body rocking harshly against the filing cabinet.  
They were swiftly building into a frenzy now.

And while the Hokage had free reign with the pace of their rutting, Sasuke had free reign of the Hokage.

He trailed his lips against the Hokage's throat gently, lovingly. Then he suckled it repeatedly with a harsh vengeance, breaking capillaries, and leaving marks; just as his fingers left scorching, reddened trails on his Hokage's arms, shoulders, and back; just as his own cock left trails of his pre-cum, his scent, his musk on the Hokage's ridged belly.  
The Hokage moaned in delight, clutching Sasuke's ass, digging in. His hips pistoned mercilessly, sliding slickly, aiming relentlessly for that gland within Sasuke that could make him –

"Oh yessssss, there, _there_ , more, _more,_ harder, _yes, please, harder_ , dobe, _ohhh_  – "

The Hokage grasped the bouncing cock of his Subordinate and tugged. Then he placed his lips upon Sasuke's nipples and suckled wetly.

Sasuke’s insides clenched tightly at the stimulus as it drew a sweet mewl out from him. Vaguely, he could feel himself drooling.

"We're almost there, almost there, baby, we're almost, oh yes, _so tight_ – "

Sasuke couldn't breathe, it felt too good, he clung tightly, leaving as much marks as he could on his Hokage.

As Sasuke's orgasm came closer and closer, his vision swam and he moved his hips in rough circles as much as he could to aid his Hokage in attaining their release. Behind him, the filer was being battered against the wall with the force of their fucking, with the force of Naruto fucking him into the cabinet, sliding Sasuke on Naruto's own cock.

From over Naruto's shoulder Sasuke could see how Naruto's hips were working over time to bring them pleasure.

And just like a great wave from the sea, it came.

Acutely, he could feel how his Hokage's great sweaty chest felt against his, and he could hear the slapping of their flesh, and when he felt the burning in his lower belly, he bit convulsively hard on the tendon of his Hokage's neck.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, yes, I love you, _oh_ , Naruto."

Then he blacked out.

\- _But_  not before seeing the silhouette of ninja watching their lovemaking. Watching his dobe's ass flex; watching his dobe's hips pound into him; watching his dobe's balls….

.  
.  
.

"Sasuke, baby, are you all right?"

Sasuke was roused from his brief blackout. He felt Naruto gently pull out, resulting in the oozing of semen from his hole. He could feel the sweat, the heat and fluids shared between them. He was still in his Hokage's arms.

Sasuke gave a silly grin. Post-orgasm Sasuke was always silly.

"Perfectly sexed-up, dobe. I can't believe you managed to fit all that foreplay and sex in – what, fifteen minutes?"

Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's cheek and dove in for an honest, sweet kiss.

Naruto gave a perverted yet utterly besotted smile in return. "What can I say? You're irresistible." He punctuated this by rubbing the sensitive head of his cock over Sasuke's semen drenched hole. It never failed to satisfy the filthy animal in the jinchuuriki.

Pleased, Sasuke gently stroked Naruto's defined and bulging chest as he ground down tiredly on the slick, satiated cock threatening to breach him despite losing its hardness,

"Flatterer," Sasuke whispered.

Then quietly, the lovers dressed each other and took their leave of each other, with soft, sweet kisses and gentle touches.  
But before Naruto could leave, Sasuke made sure Naruto looked and smelled (and tasted!) like he came from great sex. He also made sure that every inch of him was covered with signs of a Sasuke Session. (Despite marking Naruto with abandon, he actually didn’t like other people staring at Naruto. The sex look was a terrible double-edged sword.)

Sasuke smirked. He could already imagine appalled and envious looks thrown in his Hokage's way.

And with a fond smile, he watched Naruto walk down the hall, sex-hair, sex-smell, post-orgasmic glow and all.  
Ah. Life was good right now.

.  
.  
.  
  
Sasuke’s body was aching – the fifteen-minute session was quick and rough, a true pounding. But it was a beautiful ache. It was a pleasurable, delicious ache.

Even now, minutes after the act, he could still feel his pleasured spiral, his lover’s cock inside him.

Sasuke smiled a giddy, possessive smile. _That body is mine, those fingers are mine, Naruto is **mine**_! Idly, Sasuke picked at his red fingers. He had scratched his precious Hokage good.

But when Sasuke looked to the door, he remembered with startling clarity the voyeurs from earlier.

He frowned, his post-orgasm mood nearly soured by the thought.

He didn't mind baring his body – hell, Naruto loved to fuck Sasuke in public places, he loved showing off Sasuke's body and publicly worshipping it – a fact that flattered and warmed Sasuke's black little heart to no end!

But Naruto's body?

_Absolutely not! Naruto’s body is for personal and exclusive viewing pleasure only!_

Nobody was allowed to appreciate the beauty of the Hokage's golden body whilst making love!  
The rippling muscles of Naruto's back and ass as he worked Sasuke in a pleasured frenzy!  
Nobody was allowed to get a boner and have wet dreams over Naruto's impassioned love-making cries!

And just like that, the Uchiha hunted down the not-so-far-away Hokage (never mind the dripping cum down his thighs, or the squelching sounds it made between his ass cheeks) and dragged him home to wash away the voyeur's perverted gaze.

He didn't care, that foreign diplomats were expecting the Hokage to wine and dine them.  
He accomplished this with great flair and success, of course. By making love. In private, this time.

.  
.  
.

In a not so distant building, safely far from the Hokage's tower (and the room of Filing and Sex) two kunoichi, a red-head and an oddly pink-haired one, were drooling over how positively alive Sasuke was – how beautiful and electric and utterly fucked his perfect ass was. In fact, their panties were completely soaked through.

Never mind that neither of them were the cause.  
Nooo, they had no problem seeing their precious Sasuke-kun being fucked – and loving it, demanding it – by a completely gorgeous Hokage. At this point, their desire no longer lay solely on Sasuke's shoulders.

They figured, if they couldn’t have both Naruto and Sasuke (after all that, how could you turn one down for the other?), then watching from afar should be just _fine_.

In fact, they figured that as tonight was the first of many nights they'd be camping out like this, they'd keep a scrapbook (huge black book of Naruto and Sasuke going at it everywhere in the Hokage's residence) of tonight to commemorate (and turn to it in moment of sexual self-gratification).  
.  
.  
.


End file.
